


A New Start

by Dongjunma (rememberziall)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AI Tony Stark, Character Death, F/M, Fem Tony Stark, My First Work in This Fandom, Natasha Antonia Stark, Natasha Stark - Freeform, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Toni Stark - Freeform, but just for Natasha story, but not major, revival, the comics and movies are mixed, the rest is the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberziall/pseuds/Dongjunma
Summary: Before the war Bucky Barnes was a normal boy living in Brooklyn. He looked out for his friend, he smiled at pretty ladies and if one showed up on his house, uninvited, with ripped clothes, hair falling down on her shoulder and bleeding in some spots he would definitely help her out.Right now, looking at the pretty women in front of him, with this same way, all he could think is how the hell she showed up here, and who the hell is she? Right now all he could think was danger.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> so hey, my first story here on this fandom and im supper nervous so yeah, let'ts do this.   
> English is not my first language and i don't have a beta, so please, if you see something wrong tell me. And if you know a beta or would like to help me, i would love to!   
>  SO yeah, some warnings to you
> 
> This story will deal with death, but its not a major death, so you can relax! The Natasha world will be a mix of MCU and Comics, so yeah, you will see things that MCU had dealt with and things thant 616 dealt with, so please, bear with me. 
> 
> I really hope you like it and subscribe! I swear the next chapter is comings, because you know, quarantine ^^
> 
> so yah, Im posting this and running to hide!

Before the war Bucky Barnes was a normal boy living in Brooklyn. He looked out for his friend, he smiled at pretty ladies and if one showed up on his house, uninvited, with ripped clothes, hair falling down on her shoulder and bleeding in some spots he would definitely help her out. 

Right now, looking at the pretty women in front of him, with this same way, all he could think is how the hell she showed up here, and who the hell is she? Right now all he could think was danger. 

"Bucky?" And Bucky could swear he is listening to Steve voices and what the fuck is happening?"

"Steve? What the hell?" He asks, lowering his gun, looking at the blind guy dressed just like his Steve Rogers, like his Captain America.

"Who is she?" Asks Steve turning to the women in front of them, making Bucky remember that he doesn't know this girl and point that gun again at the same time Steve picks his shield and... He was almost sure that the shield was with Sam right now. 

"What the hell is happening here?" And right now Bucky could swear he is going crazy because Natasha is right there, looking at them, suspicious eyes, making him lowering his gun again with his heart breaking again. "Who is she?" Romanov asks gun pointed at the brunette girl and reminding Bucky that he should be careful with the unknown women. 

"C'mon" The brunette groans but before she could say something Banner and Sam showed up running. 

"What the hell?" Sam screams looking at Natasha and Steve. " What are they doing here? " He asks Bucky and all Bucky wants to do is scream that he is as confused as his friend " Who the hell is her?" 

"How come you get all confused and cute with each other and get all armed at the moment you look at me? " The brunette asks, hands up and face clearly tired. Messy hair but most of it still on a bun and hell, Bucky really thinks she is familiar. “Really, is always like that? See Captain America, everyone goes awe, see me and everyone thinks ‘hey, let's put a gun on her face’. Even She is better than me, how?” She asks pointing her hand at the red haired girl but as soon as the all go stiff she went on putting back at her

“We don’t know you. At all. Why would we be cool with you?” Natasha asked, still gun pointed at the brunette and Bucky really, like, really wanted to lay down and sleep. He is so tired. 

“You don’t know me…” The strange whispered, as though as they should know about her, should know her and well, Bucky wants to scream. 

The winter soldier was tired, he really didn’t get why he would want to be a hero, but here he is, right? 

He looks at Sam, searching some sign, searches some recognition, He was there before Bucky so maybe he knew her but he sees nothing. None of them know them. None of them know who the hell this girl is. 

“Who are you?” The voice of the Hulk spoks behind him and Barnes is getting tired of people showing up behind him. “And how they are here?” 

When things got so complicated?

They all got seated on the conference room. All of them, the revived ones, Sam, Hulk, Clint, him and the stranger girl. All seated on the table, looking at each other.

His head is starting to hurt and he really wants to lay down and sleep, let his mind wonder and not think about everything. He is being good, eating, sleeping, taking showers regularly, he is good. So why, why this is happening to him? He is sure that he made the funeral for both of his friends. He buried Steve, the olde Steve, the one with wrinkles, white hair and a spouse. He mourned Natasha, the beautiful red one, the one he saw when was a young one, the one he fight, with and beside, he mourned her. 

“How are you back?” Sam asks, almost reaching at Steve and Nat. “Are you, you?”

“Well, my last memories was getting ready to give the stones back, so I guess I am me?” Steve wonders, face serious, eyes looking at both his hands on the glass table. “I don’t know what happened, I didn’t thought time had passed...Time has passed, right?” He asks, looking so lost. 

Bucky wonders if he felt like that when he got out of the ice and saw that 70 years had passed. 

“If I may say something, Sergeant?” A sweet and rough voice speaks making All of them look at the ceiling. “I scanned them and they seemed to be the same from here…”

“Oh, Thank you, Jocasta. What about her?” Dr. Hulk asks looking at the stranger that was smiling to the ceiling. 

“She doesn’t have the any compatibilities with anyone in my database, I’m sorry Dr. Banner.” As soon as Jocasta finishes every eyes turned to the dark haired girl who is smiling to the ceiling, with eyes almost close, like she was pleased with something she did. 

“What happened to Friday?” Natasha asks turning herself to her friends. 

“They are with Pepper and Morgan. We thought that it wasn't to have her with us…” Sam explains looking at his hands and attracting the Stranger attention “So Pepper gave us Jocasta, she told us that Tony made her but never actually used, and that she was the same as Friday but younger.”

“Younger?” Steve asks looking confused and Bucky understood him. This things were so confusing. 

“Yeah, Friday and Jarvis were learning Ais. They learned as they grew up, and Jocasta is the same. She is learning still, right doll?” Bucky tries to explain exactly how Pepper and Rhodey explained to them.

“What happened to Jarvis?” For the first time the Stranger asks something. 

Bucky really needs to know her name and stopping to call her Stranger. 

“He is dead.”

“Dead? How?’ Telling that she is confused was a euphemism, she looks like she isn’t understand anything that happened and what Bucky is thinking at the moment was how the hell she know Jarvis. Maybe she was a friend of Stark? Before Avengers? That’s why no one recognized her?

“Ultron destroyed him….”

“Ultron? The hell? How the hell Ultron destroyed Jarvis?” The woman interrupts Clint standing up and looking at all of them with her eyes wide open? 

“Well, if it wasn’t for Tony Stark we wouldn’t have Ultron, right?” Clint rolls his eyes.

“Stark? What?...”

“Okay? And Why do you want to know that, huh? Who are you? Where are you from? Because it's just us talking here and you are acting as you know Jarvis and everything around here and we don’t know anything about you.” Natasha asks standing up too and looking right into the new girl eyes. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m from another Universe” She starts, sitting down slowly “My name is Natasha…”

“Natasha Romanov? Are you telling me that you are the black widow from another universe?” appreciated 


	2. He's Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stayed like this for a long time, Barnes looking at her and her just looking at her cup of coffee. He still thinks that she could cry at any moment but she looks like a strong woman too so he isn’t that sure that she would cry in front of a stranger, even if she claims to know another him. He wasn’t the other and she knows that, or at least Bucky hoped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK AND STILL WITHOUT A BETA BUT HELLO!  
> Here is the second chap and I hope yall like ^^

  
  


The Alarm rings as soons as Clint finishes his first sentence and Bucky almost Thanks God. Almost.

“Can you stay with them?” Sam asks getting up and looking at him. He wants to say no, he doesn’t want to stay with them because his mind is confused and he can’t help to think that is their fault. And there is a Stranger woman with them, so yeah, he doesn’t want to stay there.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but it looks that maybe you will need all help you can have.” Jocasta speaks. “ It is Loki.”

“Loki? What do you mean Loki?” Clint asks getting up cleary shaken up. 

Bucky looks at all of them not understanding nothing, he is sure that before Thor going out of earth he told that Loki was dead. He was killed by Thanos, and that time for sure

“We’ll go and you can stay with her.” Romanov says getting up and looking at the other Natasha. “I don’t trust her to be with us.”

“Aw, c’mon, I’m not a monster.” Natasha, not sure if it was really Romanov, says rolling her eyes but not getting up of her seat. She looks like she was okay with staying back, and Bucky has an idea why. 

with clothes ripped, a mess of a hair and a pout on a face she says nothing but, just sitting staring at the red haired, smirking. Her face, so familiar that Bucky really wants to scream. That mess reminds him so much of the time where he couldn’t remember anything. 

“I know, I’m pretty.” Natasha says while staring at him, with her brown eyes. “But why are you watching me?”

“Who are you? Like really?”

“I’m from another universe, I’m telling you. You can ask Pym, he will explain to you.”

“Who the hell is Pym?” 

“Huh… Hank Pym? You don’t know him? What about Charlie Xavier?” Bucky swears that maybe this girl was never so confused, because the way her eyebrows frowned, her lips pressed in a thin line, and her eyes looking for a lie on his face. He could almost be sympathetic, but he doesn’t know her and doesn’t know why she thinks that he should know those names. “The hell? Stranger? Do you know him?” Finally a name he could recognize but he still let his face without expression. He doesn’t know her, he doesn’t trust her. “I’m feeling that you are messing up with me.” With the eyes rolling, she says. “I’m gonna make coffee.”

Bucky keeps staring at her till he make his decision to follow her. He really wants to know how she could know her way through the compound. Her hair falling into her back, her voice calling him, everything about that girl is calling him and he isn’t liking it, he isn’t liking how his two friends came back from dead, how the girl walks around knowing everything… he doesn’t like. 

“I can’t believe that here doesn’t exist Charles, Pym or even Stranger! Oh, I missing his face now. Millions of universe, millions, I have to be in one who doesn’t have anyone to help me. And I’m even their first visitor! I’m honoured but why the hell?” She keeps talking while making the coffee in the machine right in the corner. “What i don’t get is one thing, none of you recognized me. No one! And like, I’m amazing, i should be remembered.” She pouts looking at him. “Look, snowflake, don’t you think that everyone should remember me?” Silence. “I don’t even know why i am trying talk to you. You never talk to me in the beginning. Do you know how we met each other? You tried to kill Steve. In my universe.” 

“What?”

“Oh, and he talks!”She announces hands going up and smile growing in her face. “Awn c’mon, talk to me. I’m a creature that needs to talk even if I am in a stranger place with other version of my Red October.” She points her finger to him and smirked. Bucky has an idea that maybe this girl smirks too much. Body reclined on the sink and sipping her cup of coffee, her smile is still there and they knew each other all the time and maybe she really knew the other version of him.

The silence still controlled the room, but The brunette stops smiling to sight and seat in front of him, both of her hand on the cup, more hair slipping from her bun and going to her face. Bucky thinks that any moment she could start crying and he really is praying at any god that he is wrong because he wouldn't know how to deal with a girl that he doesn’t know crying.

They stayed like this for a long time, Barnes looking at her and her just looking at her cup of coffee. He still thinks that she could cry at any moment but she looks like a strong woman too so he isn’t that sure that she would cry in front of a stranger, even if she claims to know another him. He wasn’t the other and she knows that, or at least Bucky hoped. 

“Do you have any genius around here? Because I’m really afraid of asking for another names I know.” She asks, voice soft, almost like she doesn’t want him to listen it. “I don’t really want to be here for a long time.”

“We have Banner, you’ve met him.”

“Oh, just him then.” And silence. 

Her fingers tapping at the ceramic of the cup, she wants to ask more but Bucky guess that something is stopping her.. Afraid of the person not existing? He couldn’t point exactly what it was. 

It was a long time in silence, too long for them to listen steps and soon seeing the team coming back, looking like they had some fight but nothing too hard. 

“Loki is alive. I am alive and Steve is here.” Romanoff says sitting right beside him, not looking at the brunette in front of them. “And there is a girl who says she is from another universe. The only thing that I keep think is what did you guys did when you snapped?”

“Well, none of us here used the stones” Clint explains.

“Stark did?”

“Stark? So there is a Stark? Tony Stark right?” The stranger girl raised her head, looking full of hope, smile on her face. “Oh my god! Thank Thor! There is a Tony Stark! If someone can help me is Tony Stark!” She laughs getting up a looking at all of them “Take me to the genius!”

“Im sorry...But he’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment are appreciated!!! 
> 
> I hope you like it and as I said, keep in mind that Natasha "Toni" Stark universe is a mix of the comics and MCU ^^ Thank you for reading and don't forget
> 
> STAY HOME!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far ^^   
> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> and s question for yall, how is your quarantine??  
> and dont forget, stay home!!!


End file.
